History of the McLains
"History of the McLains" is episode 13 of Season 1 of The Two Phantoms series. Synopsis After betraying and dumping Skulker for mistreating her, Ember turns the tables and decides to see Danny and Danielle for help. After a brief fight, Ember explains that she's no longer doing evil things, and tells the story of her family when they were still alive. Cast *David Kaufman as Danny *Krista Swan as Dani/Girl #1 *Grey Griffin as Sam/Girl #2 *Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tucker/Boy #2 *Kevin Michael Richardson as Skulker *Kath Soucie as Con Artist *Taylor Lautner as Gary *Tara Strong as Ember McLain/Boy #1 *Jemaine Clement as Lemmy McLain *Kari Wahlgren as Kylie McLain *Chynna Philips as Kitty (Flashback only) *William Baldwin as Johnny 13 (Flashback only) Quotes TBA Transcript See here. Trivia *This episode introduces Ember's parents. *This is the first time Ember is seen as a human. *Both Johnny 13 and Kitty make appearances as humans in this episode. *This episode reveals that Ember was 18 years old when she died. *Ember's boyfriend, Gary, is voiced by Taylor Lautner, who used to be the voice of Youngblood in the original Danny Phantom series. *Similar to the All Grown Up! episode "Susie Sings the Blues" where Susie ends up being scammed out of $1,000 by a con artist pretending to be a talent agent who claimed that she will help Susie with her singing career, Ember also got scammed out of her parents' money by a con artist pretending to be a talent agent. Said con artist would later burn down the McLain's house. *Ember's flame attacks came from her love of fireworks and pyrotechnics. *The flashback scene where Ember encounters Gary after he failed to show up at the movies as a prank and beats him up with her guitar, defeating him and shouting "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!" is a reference to the Powerpuff Girls episode "Bubblevicious", where Bubbles beats up all the monsters at danger level 11 simulation and yells the same line. Both Ember and Bubbles are voiced by Tara Strong. ** The part where Skulker said to Ember "This isn't the Ember I know!" and Ember said " The Ember you know is gone! I'M HARDCORE NOW!!!" is a reference to the same episode, where Bubbles told her sisters that she changed her own way. * Moments before Ember starts beating up Gary in the flashback, she says "It's gonna bring you down!", a reference to the last line in the Guns N' Roses song "Welcome to the Jungle". *When Danny tells Ember that a bunch of insane fans of hers committed a shooting spree, Ember remarks that's not how she wants to be remembered, and laments that her music career might be over because of this. This is a reference to the Eaton Township Weis Markets mass shooting that occured in 2017 and was made by a YouTuber who was a member of a fanclub for Ember McLain. Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:The Two Phantoms episodes Category:WikiaIvan1997's articles